


OC Antics

by Sinikka_von_Wolperting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Whump, a lot of stuff that won't be tagged yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting
Summary: This will be a collection of random stories of my and a friend's OCs, just for the funsies and to make her smile. Updates will be very random. Enjoy should you find this and get to know our made up idiot children!





	OC Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Talion wanted to explore alone. Jukka still followed him. And Mason has to fix it. Well then...

With an irritated huff, he threw the pillows back on the couch. Not there either. Where could she be and why the heck was this cat so good at hiding?

“Taaaate,” Mason drawled, slightly rattling the box of treats he had at ready as a reward, but she seemed to have none of it as not one whisker showed itself. All the while, Cookie was squeaking happily, scurrying around his legs to get some more of the beloved kibble.

“You already got your part, fluffbutt, help me find your sister, will ya?” Mason smiled, gently pushing the cat away with one foot so he wouldn’t accidentally step on her. A useless move, since Cookie was between his feet again in a matter of seconds.

“Tate, c’mon, it’s just one deworming pill and a handful of treats, is it really that bad?”

His search was rudely interrupted when a bleepy glitch-hop melody filled the room and his phone started vibrating on the living room table. A look at the screen showed him a photo of Talion pulling a face and the name Blond Pizza Freak. Someone renamed his contacts. Again.

With another huff, he accepted the call and set the box down on the table. Mistake, though, because a moment later, Cookie was there and the treats were gone before he could even react. Oh, well…

“Tal,” he said, lips curling into a smile, sincerely happy to hear from his friend again after almost a week of radio silence. It was normal, Talion used to vanish for days only to pop up again, acting like nothing ever happened, but that didn’t mean Mason and the others weren’t worried every damn time. “Nice to hear from you aga-”

_“Mase! Please, you have to help us!”_

Mason swallowed. The frantic voice definitely was Talion’s. He opened his mouth again to say something, but got interrupted another time.

_“Seriously, I need you to come here right now. Jukka’s hurt, his leg is stuck and I can’t get him outta there alone, Mase, p-please, I-hah…I-I’m freaking out here a little.”_

“Is he responsive?” Mason asked, one foot already in the process of slipping in his shoe.

_“Not fully, he hit his head. But he’s awake. Don’t think he’ll pass out if Pavi keeps barking like that.”_

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Now recognizing the background noise over the phone as Jukka’s dog barking his head off, Mason was glad Pavi was there. The little dog had been a lifeline for his owner so many times.

“Keep him awake, I’m on my way,” he said, ending the call to have both his hands to get ready. When he was about to leave, something brushed past his leg and upon looking, he saw a bushy brown tail.

“You little devil…”

Tate just sat there, in the middle of the room, staring at her owner with all the innocence she had. Shaking his head, Mason turned for the door. “Next time, sweety, this fight isn’t over yet.”

Outside, he broke into a run. His friends were in danger, that was all that mattered now. He was almost all the way down the street when his phone rang again. Sliding to a stop, the brunet answered, his face heating up a bit.

“You didn’t tell me where you are.”

_“Nope. You just ended the call.”_

“Shut up and tell me where! Did you call an ambulance already?”

_“Uh-uhm…no, I…can’t?”_

“Can’t?”

_“We’re kinda trespassing, okay?”_

“Tal!”

_“Jukka followed me, that wasn’t my idea!”_

“Where the frick are you?”

_“You know the forest south of your place? The closed-off area with the huge mansion?”_

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Tal, that thing is a decaying nightmare, don’t tell me you actually went in there.”

_“I don’t wanna lie to you, Mase…”_

Mason drew in a very deep breath. Talion was silent but he could still hear Pavi barking and some faint moaning, probably Jukka finally coming to.

“I know where that is. Try to stay calm, okay? I’ll be right there.”

* * *

 

It took him almost thirty minutes of navigating along various trails until he eventually found a chainlink fence with a sign signaling people that trespassing was prohibited.

“You know, you’re supposed to hold people off. That’s what fences are for, aren’t they?” he grumbled as he climbed over the rusty barrier and dropped down on the other side. The large building was already visible in the distance and Mason fell in a light jog towards it.

The mansion was a huge looming block of crumbling stone and wood. It must have been beautiful once, full of renaissance style decorations, many rooms to house guests and family, but now it was nothing more than a dangerous ruin.

As he approached the building, Pavi’s barking became clearly audible. After rounding a corner, he found the entrance, but it was blocked off. The barking came from inside, so there had to be a window or other opening through which they got in.

“Tal!” he called out. Another time after not receiving an answer, then again. Still nothing. Growing worried, Mason thrust two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The sound echoed over the clearing and the barking stopped. For a few seconds he could hear nothing at all. Then barking again. Closer this time, seemingly coming from the window right above him. And finally a head appeared. Messy blond hair and a dirty face popped out of the same window. Talion looked stressed but relieved to see him.

“Around the back are some boxes and a broken window, we climbed in from there, I’ll help ya,” the blond hurriedly explained and his head vanished again. Not wasting any more time, Mason sprinted around the building and found the said wooden boxes. Surrounded by debris and something that eerily resembled deer bones, they were stacked into makeshift stairs under a window.

Talion was already there, hectically motioning for him to come in and Mason complied. The second he was inside, Talion grabbed his arm and pulled him into the next room. The air was cool inside and it smelled of wet wood and mold. The other room presented a rather obvious sight of what had happened. The ceiling was almost completely gone, probably caved in at the weight of the two walking over it. And on the floor, in a heap of debris, he saw Jukka, barely conscious by the looks of it. A big, heavy-looking beam had come down too, burying Jukka’s right leg under it and successfully pinned him to the ground.

“Holy…” Mason breathed out, kneeling next to the younger and grabbing his hand, hoping for some kind of reaction. Talion’s bandana was wrapped tightly around his head, a few thin lines of blood coming out from under it in one spot. It looked mostly dry so that was good news.

“Jukka. Can you hear me, kiddo?” he said, lightly patting his cheek. Jukka’s face scrunched up and he opened one eye. It was unfocused and fogged over but he seemed to recognize his voice.

“Hey,” he croaked and Mason exhaled in relief when he opened the other eye and his gaze slowly became more focused.

Behind him, Pavi whimpered excitedly and Talion was muttering to himself. The blond was stressed out. Understandable, but not useful right now.

“Talion.”

“That’s all my fault. You-you know it, right, Mase? I…I watch out for the others when we do urbex, but…Jukka followed me and I didn’t care, that’s all my fault, I was thinking only about myself and forgot to look out for him, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Tal!” The unusual sharp tone in Mason’s voice stopped the blond’s rambling and they locked eyes with each other. “Deep breaths. You’re freaking out and we don’t need that right now.”

Talion nodded and did as he was told, inhaling and exhaling deeply a few times until he felt his tense muscles relax a bit. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes a few times and straightened his back before seeking eye contact again, giving Mason a short nod.

“Are you hurt?” the brunet asked, looking his friend up and down sceptically.

“Just a few scrapes, nothing worth mentioning.”

“I sure hope so. Because I need you to lift that beam. I’ll pull him out while you keep it up, okay?”

“Gotcha,” Talion said, getting right to work.

“You ready?” Mason asked towards Jukka, who seemed to be awake enough to comprehend what was happening by now. “This might hurt, I don’t know how bad your leg is injured.”

“I’ll live,” Jukka mumbled, giving him a weak thumbs up and an awkward side-grin. “Let’s get it over with.”

On the count of three, Talion lifted the beam. It was heavy and and his feet slipped on all the loose debris. He came dangerously close to dropping it again, but somehow managed to keep it up and high enough for Jukka, who let out a short painful yelp at the sudden movement, to be pulled away from it. As soon as his friend was out of the way, Talion dropped the beam unceremoniously. A few seconds, all three of them held completely still, even Pavi stopped his whimpering, when the whole building creaked as if it was about to completely come down. Nothing more happened, though, and they allowed themselves to breathe freely again.

Mason went right for the freed limb. Carefully feeling if anything was broken, he wrapped his jacket around it to keep it a bit more still. Jukka winced and hissed in pain, but endured it as good as he could. Pavi was right by his side now, licking his arm and face to console his owner.

“I don’t think it’s broken,” Mason said, giving both his friends a reassuring smile, “But I don’t want you to walk, just in case, alright? We’re going straight to a hospital and hope they don’t ask too many questions And that’s a made decision, I don’t wanna hear any backtalk from you guys, alright?”

Silence.

“Good,” he huffed. “Let’s go, then.”

It was more complicated than they thought to get back out through the window with Jukka barely able to stand upright, but they somehow made it out after a a few tries. It turned out that on the opposite side from where Mason had entered, parts of the fence were completely gone, so they got off the area much easier than he got in. That was something, at least. Walking became less straining when they were back on a hiking trail and they walked at a decent speed towards the town.

Jukka, who was being carried on Mason’s back, had his face pressed into the older one’s shoulder, whining every now and then.

“You okay, bud?” Mason asked, looking at the messy silver mane in his peripheral.

“It hurts.”

“Badly?”

“Dunno, it just hurts,” he whined, swaying his healthy leg a few times impatiently, “It’s annoying…”

“Your own fault,” Talion grumbled. He had trailed a few steps behind them for most of the time, “I was worried sick, you almost killed yourself, idiot!”

“You’re the idiot!” Jukka’s head snapped up and he looked back to Talion, sticking his tongue out to him.

“You both are,” Mason chimed in in a much lighter tone, readjusting his hold on Jukka’s legs a bit so he wouldn’t drop him, which made the younger wince again. “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Talion’s voice appeared next to him and Mason turned his head when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Talion’s face was turned away but his hand was holding on Mason’s sleeve now, one of the blond’s weird but cute ways to show affection towards those selected few he trusted. “Thank you. For the help. I messed up.”

“You did,” Mason said with a light chuckle. “But you’re both alive and well…well enough, that is. But can you promise me something?”

“Mason, you know, I-”

“No trespassing when the kids are with you.”

Talion’s head turned slightly to look at him and Mason took that as a clue to keep talking.

“I don’t want to take urbex and all that away from you. I just want you to watch out more. I don’t wanna be worried every time you’re gone for weeks and then find out you hurt yourself or one of the others had an accident. Can you promise me that?”

Talion nodded. “I’ll try.”

“That’s good enough for now,” he said and smiled, “Thanks, Tal.”

“Thank you.”

The noise of the street grew louder and it was a rather relieving sound for all of them. Jukka’s head lied heavily on Mason’s shoulder and he felt the younger’s even breaths against his neck. He would be back on his feet and up to more shenanigans in no time.

“..Oh, soooo…could you help me with something later?”

“What is it?”

“Tate needs her deworming pill but I need some help to catch her.”

Talion snorted. “Sure thing, call me in.”  
  
“Thanks, bud.”


End file.
